No One Like You
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Leonard McCoy knows he should think before he opens his mouth. Leonard/Uhura. First ever Star Trek fan fiction. Mentions of past Leonard/Jocelyn; R&R, x.


**No One like You**

**Summary**: Leonard McCoy knows he should think before he opens his mouth. Leonard/Uhura.

**AN: Okay *deep breath* This is my first venture into the Star Trek fandom. I am only recently acquainted with the movies (Into Darkness was AWESOME) and hopefully I do it justice. I wasn't a Trekkie before these movies so I apologise in advance if anything is wrong timeline/species/spelling-wise or if anyone is anyway out of character. I am a huge shipper of Bones/Uhura (as well as others) and I hope to do it justice. Just a heads up. Please enjoy.**

**-x-**

The prominent lump in Leonard McCoy's throat made itself known when the beautiful face of his six year old daughter appeared on the video screen in front of him. Joanna McCoy was a little heartbreaker; she had stolen his the moment she was handed to him on the day she was born. What a day that had been; Jocelyn had been in labour for almost 24 hours when she had arrived in the world, screaming and kicking up fuss. She was definitely a McCoy. Leonard knew then he was in love. Now here she was in front of him, dark pigtails with a dusting of freckles across her nose, the joy in her pretty, blue eyes evident. Leonard felt his heart beat faster in his chest when he saw her smile at him for the first time in so long. He just longed to pull her close and just hold her and never let go. She was his baby girl and that would never change.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed with absolute delight. Leonard swallowed against the lump in his throat and felt his bottom lip quiver as he smiled back.

"Hey baby," he said, his voice broken slightly as he fought back tears. "God it's so good to see you. Look how big you've gotten." She smiled wide.

"Daddy, I miss you," she said simply and if Leonard hadn't been trying to act as masculine as possible at that moment, he would have burst into tears.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Every hour of every day," he said. "But you know that as soon as I am able to, I will come see you. I promise you. I'll talk to your mom about it." Joanna's face fell at the mention of her mother. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Mommy said you're so busy you'll never make the time to see me," she said, her own lip quivering slightly. Leonard felt heat bubble in his chest as he tried to hold the anger he felt down inside him.

"Do you believe her?" Leonard asked his daughter. Joanna shook her head gently. "Then if I say I'm coming to see you, I'm coming to see you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said, her face lighting up once more. Joanna then proceeded to tell him about school, how kindergarten was and how one boy called Billy Jeffries had tried to kiss her on the lips and how yucky it was so she pushed him in the mud. Leonard had laughed out loud at that and said 'that's my baby girl. No boyfriends until you are older.' Joanna just giggled. She held up a picture that she had drawn of the _Enterprise_ (he was _so_ proud) and pointed to the little stick figures at the bottom of the picture that was apparently him and Joanna, holding hands. Then Jim had popped by his quarters and waved 'hi' to Joanna, who had giggled and smiled back saying 'hi, Uncle Jim.' Joanna called him such because he said she could after one particular video chat they had. Joanna had wanted to speak to the Captain as she knew her daddy was his best friend. They had spoken for a long time before Jim said bye, and she had said 'see ya, Uncle Jim." He blushed but he said that he liked being Uncle Jim. Leonard didn't mind in the slightest. When Jim was gone, Leonard spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed, little missy?" he said with a smile. Joanna was just about to answer when a voice came from the background.

"Joanna, that's enough now, Daddy's busy," Jocelyn shouted from somewhere within the house. Joanna sighed sadly.

"Okay mommy," Joanna said, her lips pouting. "Daddy, I have to go. Promise you're coming?"

"Promise, baby girl. Tell your mom I want to talk to her. I love you darlin'. Be good 'til I get there, yeah?" he asked. Joanna nodded and Leonard kissed his fingers and pressed them to the screen. Joanna copied his action, smiling.

"Love you, daddy," she said before she waved and jumped down from the chair she was sitting on. Leonard took a deep breath as he heard Joanna tell Jocelyn that he wanted to talk before the woman herself sat down in front of the camera.

"Leonard," she said gently. Leonard looked at his ex-wife for a moment. God, she was still beautiful, but that changed nothing. She cheated. End of.

"Jocelyn," he said. There was a moment of awkward silence. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but that's not why you wanted to talk to me, is it?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Leonard sighed.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Joanna that I ain't coming to see her, Joss. You know I try my best. But I work in _space_. It's not easy to just pop home any random day of the week. I have a job to do ..." he said and Jocelyn cut him off.

"Joanna asks me every day if you are coming to see her soon and when I tell her I don't know, you should see her face. She wants to see you so badly, Leonard. You don't understand. I just assumed you were too busy for your daughter these days," she said, her voice snappy. Leonard frowned.

"Do not assume, Jocelyn. I am _never_ too busy for my baby girl. I will be there to see her on shore leave in two weeks time. I want to take her for a week, to devote my time to her. Is that acceptable?" he asked. Jocelyn sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I cannot deny you. Send me the details of your arrival and when the _Enterprise_ is docking," she said. "Clay and I will drop her off with you."

"Ah, Clay. How is he these days?" Leonard asked, annoyance that he was even mentioned apparent in his voice. Jocelyn could only roll her eyes.

"Don't pretend you care, Len," she said, shifting in her seat. "Why would you care anyway? Why don't you do yourself a favour and move on yourself? Don't you have any women on the _Enterprise_?"

"Of course they do, woman. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" he asked.

"Then why don't you move on and find yourself someone," she said, annoyance now apparent in her own voice.

"I already have," Leonard suddenly said before he realised it was out his mouth. Shit, shit, _shit_. Why did he have to say that? Jocelyn's eyebrows shot into her hairline. _Bones, you idiot_, he thought to himself. He looked away from the screen for a moment, her piercing eyes making him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh. That's ... that's great, Len," she said, almost with malice in her voice, but Leonard pretended not to notice. "What's her name?" _Fuck_, Leonard thought. He shook his head, looking down at his desk where the video screen sat. "Come on, Len. What's her name?" Leonard thought quickly and chose the first name that came to his head. God help him.

"Uhura," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Nyota Uhura. She's our communications officer. She's a lieutenant," he said. He smiled gently at his ex-wife, feeling himself sweating as he lied so fluently.

"If I didn't know any better, Len, I would have thought you'd made that name up," Jocelyn said, looking quite smug.

"Fuck off, Jocelyn," he said and made it sound a little more light-hearted than it actually was. "I'll mail you the details. I'm going now." And he disconnected the call without saying goodbye. He sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He was a bad person and he was going straight to hell. He had no idea how one man could get into such a mess in a matter of minutes.

He was screwed.

**-x-**

"You _what_?"

"Keep your fucking voice down, Jim," Leonard said as they ate together in the mess hall, people turning to look at Jim's sudden outburst. "I know, I screwed up but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have said something else," Jim said, still shocked.

"Like what? 'No Jocelyn, I'm still in love with you, I'll never move on from you.' Get a grip, Jim. I'm just kicking myself that I said it was Uhura. She was the first person that came into my head," he said, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"I bet she was ..." Jim said with an overdramatic wink.

"I won't hesitate to punch you in the face, kid," Leonard said. "What do I do?"

"Tell Jocelyn you lied," Jim said. Leonard sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Dammit Jim, I can't. I can't have her thinking any less of me than she already does," he said, voice muffled slightly in his palms. He then raked his nails through his hair. "She thinks I don't want to see my own daughter. She told her as much."

"That's bullshit, Bones. You know that, she knows that. Hell, even Jo-Jo knows that," he said, eating more of his food. "Your only other option is to tell Lieutenant Uhura about what you've done." Leonard whipped his head up so fast; Jim winced, hoping he hadn't hurt himself. "You don't need to give me the bitchface, Bones. You got yourself into this mess."

"Thanks for the help, 'best friend'," Leonard said, pushing his own tray of food away from him. He felt sick to the stomach at what he had done and realised he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Look, you are going to have to see Jocelyn when she drops Joanna off with you. No doubt this Clay douchebag will be with her. She'll want to see who it is you're dating to see if she will be good enough with Joanna. She's not going to let another woman into Joanna's life without making sure she is good enough to be around her," Jim said, taking a drink of his water.

"Thanks Dr Phil," Leonard said. "I should have had the same say about Clay."

"Yeah, but you didn't push Joanna out of your vagina and because Jocelyn did, she's gonna have more to say. And you don't deny you have a vagina until you man up and decide what you're gonna do," Jim said. Suddenly a clearing of someone's throat made them look up and see Nyota Uhura standing there.

"I was thinking about asking to sit with you guys but then I heard 'vagina' and wondered if I should bother," she said with a bitchface of her own. Jim just laughed.

"Have a seat, lieutenant," he said. Uhura smiled and she put her tray down on the table before sitting down next to Jim, across from Leonard. The doctor took a moment to look at her as she was otherwise occupied with her food. She really was a beauty; her mocha skin and long, sleek, shiny hair, curves in all the right places and lips that he wouldn't tire of kissing, like ever. _Whoa, Leonard, slow down; where did all that come from_, he asked himself. He tuned back into the conversation that had started between Jim and Uhura, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

"Listen, I gotta go do, erm, captainly things. Think you two kids can play nice?" Jim asked, winking quickly at Leonard, who wanted, at this moment, to torture Jim every way known to man up until shore leave in two weeks time. Jim was suddenly gone from the table and Uhura and Leonard smiled gently at each other.

"How are you, doctor?" she asked, eating her food. Leonard shrugged his shoulders.

"As okay as I can be, I guess" he said. _Given the circumstances_ left unsaid.

"That doesn't sound too good. Want to share? I'm a good listener," she said. Leonard sat staring at her for a moment and all he could do was wonder if he could tell her. How would she react? Slap him across the face in front of every officer in the mess? Kick his ass from here back to Earth? Set Spock on him with his whole nerve pinching move? Oh God, he was going to land in his own sickbay with broken bones, wasn't he?

"It's, erm ..." he said, looking down at his food and pushing it around with his fork. "It's my ex-wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry ..."

"No, no ... she, erm, she told my daughter that I can't make the time to see her because of my job," he said. He sighed deeply. "I love my little girl so much." Uhura felt her heart break for the man in front of her. Sure, he was always Mr Grumpy with the most adorable frown-y face (where had that thought come from?) but the thought of him not being able to see his daughter was horrible. She reached over and pressed her hand on top of his.

"We all have shore leave soon," she said. "Surely you can see her then." That was when Leonard smiled.

"I'm getting her for a week when we dock," he said. "Going back to Georgia. After Jocelyn and I split up, she threw me out but my mama lives in Georgia still and I'm going back there for a time with Jo-Jo."

"That's great, Leonard," she said, making him smile when she used his first name. "If you are seeing her though, why were you so down?" Leonard's heart sped up in his chest with panic. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I _might_ have told my ex-wife a lie," he said.

"Might have?"

"We talked about her new partner and she told me she had moved on and I had to do the same. I told her ..." he took another deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He was Leonard McCoy. He made others nervous, he didn't get nervous himself. "I told her I was seeing someone on the ship to make it look like I had moved on." Uhura's eyebrows rose at that.

"Oh, Leonard ..." she said gently. "Who did you say it was?" That was when Leonard bit his tongue, unable to tell her it was her he had lied about.

"It's not important," he managed to say.

"Leonard, we've known each other a while. Surely you can tell me? Was it Christine Chapel? You two have been subject of gossip before on the ship," she said. Leonard quirked an eyebrow.

"What? No, it's not Chapel. God, that woman knows me so well, she's like a relative. A flirty relative, I'll give you that, but no, not Chapel," he said. "Gossip, really?"

"Don't change the subject, Leonard McCoy," she said. "Who was it?" He looked up at her, dead straight into her eyes and held her gaze. It took a few moments but her mouth suddenly dropped open and she averted her eyes from him. 'Oh.' She pulled her hand back quickly from his when she realised it was still there.

"Uhura, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I'd said anything like that until it was out my damn mouth," he said. He frowned. "I understand if you want to hit me. God, I'd kick my ass if I was in your shoes ..."

"Why did you say it was me?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked. She nodded. "You were the first name that came to my head. I'm so sorry, Uhura." She nodded gently.

"I, erm ... I've gotta go," she said. She stood from her seat and she looked at him one last time before she walked away from him and out of the mess hall. He groaned and let his head fall into his folded arms on the table. She had recently just broken up with Spock and then _he_ comes in and drops _this_ on her. No wonder she left. God, everything was so fucked up. Leonard got up from the table and headed towards the exit when he bumped into Christine Chapel.

"Oh Len, there you are," she said. "You're needed in sickbay."

"Okay, Chris. On my way there now." He smiled and headed to sickbay. Maybe some work would take his mind off the shit day he had had.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Okay, I hope I did some good on the first chapter. Hope to get some feedback. Please don't hesitate. :)**


End file.
